Loaders are work vehicles having a loader linkage comprising a pivotal boom for vertically positioning an attachment coupled to the boom. The loader linkage is typically provided with an attachment tilt linkage for manipulating the angular position of the attachment relative to the boom.
One type of loader linkage is a Z-bar linkage. In a Z-bar linkage one end of the boom is pivotally mounted to a loader frame and the other end of the boom is pivotally attached to the attachment. The attachment may comprise a tool coupler to which a work tool is releasably mounted, or the attachment may comprise the tool itself. The Z-bar linkage comprises a bell crank having a bell crank pivot that is coupled to the boom. A hydraulic cylinder extending from the loader frame to the driven end of the bell crank pivot, pivots the bell crank relative to the boom moving the drive end of the bell crank. The drive end of the bell crank is coupled to the attachment for changing its angular position relative to the boom.